Sonic the Hedgehog: The Angel Guardians
by Sonicfanstory
Summary: Everything is fine and dandy in sonics world, until a group of guardians of heaven decide to plot something with their new corrupt leader...


**PROLOGUE**

Note: THIS IS NOT SOME FAN CHARACTER THAT IS IMMORTAL,OR DEVELOPS RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE OFFICIAL CHARACTERS I am implementing a new "race" in sonic yes but they just live longer than regular mortals, they are not immortal. The average lifespan of a guardian: 0-120 years Guardians have the ability to control a certain type of weather or element. Their weaknesses are the other guardians elements that could win in a better fight.

Rain the Hedgehog; a green fur, orange eyes and spikes that are upward instead of down hedgehog would walk to a meeting with the guardians..Rain sitting down with the other six; waiting as their leader would come down and sit in front of them all in his special chair. Wondering what this meeting was about.. The leader, Cyonis the Cat; a yellow golden cat with black stripes along with teal blue eyes would smirk as he announced "Guardian of the Heavens..I have a very important announcement to make! Four months from now, we shall attack the living world to find the Chaos and Super Emeralds to build the world as we see fit! Now whose with me!?"

Rain would protest as he smacks his hand down on the table as the others cheered on their new leader that was announced a month ago.. "Are you nuts!? We guardians KEEP the peace, we don't change it up just because it doesn't suit our tastes or life! Think about all the mortals living down there below! You're talking about changing their lives for your own selfish gain!" Finishing his testimony he would keep a glare at Cyonis; when Cyonis said "I give you just one chance to remain quiet and play along Rain, we've been doing this same routine over and over for thousands of years, it's getting old!"

Rain growled angrily at this "NO! I will not stay silent when you are going to hurt a bunch of innocent people!" Cyonis smirked to himself "Then get out of our sight…"Nods to a member next to Rain; who would simply form a fist full of electricity and shock him to the point of death.. Rain letting out a howl of pain as he falls out unconscious; "Want me to finish him off, Lord Cyonis?" The one who shocked rain would ask..

"No, I have a better way to punish him…"He would send a wave of energy into his mind;wiping his memory of them to a regular guard of the meeting "You!" "Yes lord!?" "Send this hedgehog down to earth; immediately! Now that he has no repercussions of what we were or what we were planning, things will go smoothly to where we won't have to kill pointlessly!" "Right away sir!" The guard would lift the hedgehog over his shoulder..As one of the guardians opened up a portal to the living world; tossing Rain in there, as the portal closed Cyonis would say "With that let this be a lesson; never disapprove your leader's actions! Meeting dismissed!"

**END OF PROLOGUE**

Well; that does it for the prologue..Let me know what you sonic fans think of this so far! This will be my only chapter for the day most likely since I will be watching an anime with my Step-sister..Until i get another chance to get on here and type; PEACE! STAY WAY PAST COOL!

**CHAPTER 1**

**FOUR MONTHS UNTIL INVASION**

Rain would fall out of the vortex from the other side; landing in the mortal realm as he was going to fall to the ground..A fall from a high enough height it would kill him! If he was not saved now, then..Wait! A blue blur suddenly zooms past the air in top-notch neck breaking speed as it skids to a stop after passing rain,letting out a "Oh crap, that's not good!"He would turn his body around while pulling his arms back and leaping into a somersault like ball as he stretched out his arm in mid-air; catching Rain before he hit the ground in time and landing.. Shaking him as he lands, yelling to get his attention "Hey, hey wake up man!" Rain would open his eyes weak-like as he moaned.. "There you go,"The blue hedgehog said as he saw him come through. "Are you okay man? That was a high fall!" Rain would look up as he got to his feet and dusted himself off "Ugh..yeah, I'm fine..Thanks." "Don't mention it, why were you falling in the first place?"

"...Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure I can remember...By the way, what's your name? I'm Rain the he-" "Hedgehog, right? I'm sonic the hedgehog!" "...Yeah, Hedgehog. Thanks Sonic..Maybe I'll see you around some time.." "Right well..you be careful now!"Sonic would kick up his feet off the ground, letting out one of his famous punch-lines "GOTTA JUICE!" and zoom off like a blue line down the horizon..Rain "Woah! That's fast!..Well..I guess I should get used to living here as I do not remember anything about this place either.."He would proclaim, running off..

Three hours later; Rain would come by a strange blue glowing emerald..wondering what it was..He would pick it up as the shining light attracted him so much he was like a zombie almost..Then suddenly something hit him; a flash back of him using his trademark powers..He would set the emerald down as he turned. Causing a small build up of chaos energy in his body as he formed a chaos like lightning strike..Throwing it into the distance; he would look at his hands amazed. "Wow, now that's a cool trick..Maybe these emeralds can figure out why I'm so confused..."He would pick it up and stick it inside his pocket; Until..

A horde of robots landed in front of him..Eggman in front of the horde in his Eggmobile. "Ho Ho Ho! Why hello there! I see you found what me and my friends were working so hard to find..!" "...I don't know what your talking about.." "The Chaos Emerald, hand it over or I burn you and this entire Forest! Trust me, I will! Won't I Orbot?!" "..Come again?"Orbot looks up from his magazine, Eggman "YOU LITTLE MORON! PAY ATTENTION!"He comically raises his hand and knocks him on the head with a punch. Rain asking this a bit dumbfounded at the scene "..I should be afraid of you why again..?"

Eggman let out a growl of anger "Grreh! Fine! You don't want to comply!? Egg bots! ATTACK! DESTROY! GET ME THAT EMERALD!" The robots would shoot out tons of things at Rain; things from rockets, missile launchers, to bullets..Rains eyes widening as he formed a lighting bolt in each hand and tossed them..Them hitting the launchers causing them to explode as rain would flip back onto a robots all being destroyed but eggman and orbot, eggman having smoke on him as he coughs.. "You little runt! Oh well..I shall be back!"He would fly off in his eggmobile determined. Rain exhaling "In my case, hopefully later then sooner..."

**CHAPTER 1:END**


End file.
